This invention relates in general to puzzles and deals more particularly with a block puzzle formed by a plurality of interfitting elements and designed to be taken apart and put together.
It is the general aim of the present invention to provide an improved block puzzle of the aforedescribed type to challenge the minds of children and adults of all ages. It is a further aim of the invention to provide an improved block puzzle of durable construction which in taken apart condition comprises a construction toy which includes a plurality of interfitting elements for assembly in various relationships to each other to form fanciful representations of familiar objects, birds, animals, building structures and the like to aide a child in the development of imagination, dexterity and a sense of spacial relationships.